Choices
by Jadeice2001
Summary: I suck at summerys, but... Kari and TK are most popular couple in their highschool. But; Tai and Matt came outta the closet. It crushs TK And Kari's Status and Life. they Have to make choices that could could save them. Rated R bc Is Yaoi (My 1st, go easy
1. Default Chapter

Choices  
This could be my most Dramadic fic yet. Its rated for language, Sexual Crap, and issues ~.^;; I hope this will be good.   
Just remember; this really happens in life. Don't say "It'll never happen to me!"  
  
OK, and the whole Digidestined thing, never happened!  
  
Oh yeh, this is also my 1st Yaoi *Shudders* Anyhow, go easy.  
I'll Be, Alive And Doom (By: Edwin and Miss Angie) Will be used for foreshawdoing in this ficcy. [] = Lyrics from the songs.  
  
"So Kari, you wanna come over to my house?" TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya were popular, and the biggest couple in Odaiba High.  
"Sure..." Kari said, and giggled. She grabbed TK's tie (NA: Remember they wear those stupid uniforms?) and then dropped it. "Oh, I can't. Tai's gotta talk to me tonight, he said its really important... and did you notice he's talking to Matt a lot more?" Kari said, closing her locker.  
"Yay..." TK's face look like he saw a ghost.  
"What is it?" She wondered.  
"Do you think their... uh... well you know..." TK said slowly. Kari's mouth dropped.  
"No!" She said loudly, grabbing peoples attetion, but looked back. "I mean... he was just going out with Sora for 3 years... he cant be!" Kari said.  
"OK... it was just a thought... don't worry! I bet it would be that," TK said, as the walked to the lunchroom.  
"Anyhow, after Tai lets us the big-- oh my god! Do you think Sora's pregent?!" Kari said loudly. This time TK's mouth dropped.  
"I...I dunno... that makes more sence then my idea," was all her could say. They both looked at their food.  
"I am not hungry..." Kari said, but took her pop, and got up. TK sat down put. *I wonder what the big news is. Oh well Kari's gonna need a drive to Tai's college, a little private time... hee hee* without thinking about it, TK cocked an eyebrow, and grinned evilly.  
"What cha grining about like that Takaishi?" The basketball coach asked. "Got the new play set out, that might work?" Coach asked.  
"Uh... working on it coach!" TK said nervously, and ate his lunch.  
  
After school TK was walking home with Kari.  
"So you'll need a drive right?" TK said.  
"Well, my parents are out of town, so I'll use their car," Kari said.  
*Aw! I'll never win!*  
"...But you can come with me. I don't like driving at night though, so I am driving after school," TK leaped up at the chance, and grabbed Kari around the waste.  
"Sure, I'll be there" TK said, and Kari giggled.   
TK took a smelled of Kari pink hair (She looked like Gwen Stefani, the lead singer in No Doubt) It smelled like roses, and a light scented perfume. He still let to figure out what the smell was. It smelled like his dreams of her and him. Sweet and pure. Like rain.   
That was it! That was the smell. Pure, sweet rain.  
"You smell like Rose's and pure sweet rain," She stopped walking and laughed.  
"Thats my perfume. Pure Rain!" She giggled.  
"Smells like heaven," TK said. Kari gripped the hands around her waste. She always thought of TK as her protecter, her warror, and her true love. Nothing could break them, nothing would. They were inseprable.  
  
As Kari unlocked the door to her parents car, and realized that TK seemed uneasy.  
"What is TK?" Kari asked.  
"I am worryed."  
"Why?" Kari asked.  
"Well... what if Tai and Matt are gay... I picked up the phone the other day, and Matt was talking about that. That was when it hit Kari. Tai and Matt could be gay. But wrose... gay together." She shook off the comment, and said "Sora's pregent I tell you. Her tummy looks bigger... I tell ya!" TK shrugged and got into the car.   
Kari never drove, and it ackward for TK. He really want private time with Kari, and he wanted her.  
They stopped the Seven 11 near the college.  
"I need a drink, I am dying of thirst!" Kari hopped out of the car, and walked into the store. She walked over to the coolers. Tai was standing there.  
"Tai!" Kari said happly.  
"Hey! Hey Suga!" He hugged her weird, and never called her;   
"Suga? Tai are sick or something?" Kari asked.  
"No... I am going back to the dorms, I didn't think you and TK would come so earily. TK likes driving at night," Tai looked over at his sister, "if you're in the car," Tai winked, and Kari bushed a pink to match her hair.   
"Well Mom, and Dad went out of town, so I am taking their car." Kari put up her Cola on the counter.  
"I'll buy," Tai said. "Yeh, I'd like a pack of Player Lights," Tai was going for a soocer career so he had to quite smoking, and for that, which took a long of balls and courage, he was Kari's hero.  
Kari took a drink from her Cola. "I see you're still drinking a lot. After that little mishap, you better be," Tai said.  
Ambulance alarms rung in her head, and the mixed picture of Tai and TK looking after her shook in her head.  
"Yeah... I know enough now," She smiled. "So do want me to follow you?" Kari asked.  
"Exually, I walked. Can I bum a ride?" Kari smiled and nodded.  
"In fact, you can drive!" Kari handed him the keys.  
"Great, reave it too 1000, and blast off!" Tai joked getting into the car.  
"That thing can barly make 20!" Kari joked, and got in the backseat.   
TK followed. As soon as she sat down, his arms were around her again, and he held her close.  
"How long 'til we get to the college?" TK asked.  
"Well its an hour and half walk, so 45 minutes is my guess," Tai said.  
"Great," TK stared Kari in the eyes, and their lips meant.  
"Hey! No making out in my car!" Tai said.  
"Its not yours," Kari said "Its our parents, so we can do whatever we want!" Kari said, and grabbed TK's collar and pulled his lips close, and they meant, very passionitly.  
Tai hit the brakes, and Kari bits TK's touge and TK bit hers.  
"Ouch!" They said together.  
"Now quit kissing! Ya'll hear?" Tai said.  
"No," Kari said "I am deaf," Kari continued to make out with TK until they got to the college, even then Tai had to pry them apart, and wait for TK to do back up his shirt, and put his tie back on right, and Kari to fix her makeup.  
"Never makeout when I am in the car again!" Tai walked into the droms so fast Kari had to walk, and then jog just to keep up.  
Tai got to the room. It wasn't clean, and smelled like BO, but that was Tai anyhow. He sat on a seat near the door, and Matt walked in. He walked to Tai, and kissed him, right smack on the lips.  
"Oh my--" Kari fell back. TK was too shoked to notice, but did when she went *Thud* on the floor.  
"I am not sure wather I am going to throw up, or pass out," TK said.  
"TK!" Matt said, "Uh, I didn't know we had guests over, if you want to crack the news gently, you should of got them drunk first!" Matt said.  
"Oh, but they're under the limit!" Tai said.  
"So? They wont care!" Matt said  
"If they barf enough, we can change 'em, and they wont know they're only high schoolers," Tai joked. Kari moved.  
"Uh... my head... ouch..." TK helped her up. "Tell me it was all a nightmare. Tai you and Sora are still going out, right?" Kari said.  
"No. Kari I am gay. You'll have to live with it." Kari had tears well up in her eyes.  
"Yeah, well, I got to go home now. I've got a lot of homework, and I have to feed Miikie. TK are coming with me?" Kari asked. TK shot up.  
"Yeah, I've got a lot of homework too, and basketball practise, bye," TK left with Kari.  
"I don't think they took it very well..." Matt said.  
"No duh!" Tai said, and walked into their room, "Get them drunk," he muttered to himself.  
  
Kari was driving, but soon tears came pouring down her face, and she pulled over the car.   
"Kari are you ok?" Her Mascara was running down her face. She undid her seat belt, and looked at TK. She grabbed his head and began to passionitly kiss him. She untied his tie, and took off his coat. TK took the bobby pins out of Kari's hair, and pulled off her shirt (NA: She had another under neath)  
They were in road that no one takes too much. Kari began to undo TK's shirt buttens, and stopped. She looked, and cryed more.  
"What would happen if we kept going?" Kari asked.  
"Well... I think my voice inside my head would kick if you where taking off my pants," TK said (NA: SO Kelso... sorry!!)  
"I think it would be too late, I was hungry, and still am..." Kari said, gripping the streeling wheel.  
That was something most guys would kill to hear, but TK wasn't happy. He was depressed.  
"What would happen?" TK asked.  
"[And sometimes you will take me away, And we're leaving here, with nothing at all]," Kari sang.  
"What song is that?" TK asked.  
"Doom by Miss Angie, its really depressing, but it makes sence now, infact it makes too much sence..." Kari looked at TK. She was very hungry.  
  
Hungry for those eyes.  
Hungry for that face.  
Hungry for his body.  
Hungry for him.  
  
She shook out of it. They were a popular couple. After every popular couple have sex, they breakup.   
TK turned on the radio. It scared Kari so much, she jumped into his arms. Her head landed on the part where his shirt was open, and she closed her eyes. She felt truly safe in his arms.   
  
Kari woke up before TK did. She was freezing. TK was smart, and turned off the car. So they didn't have to deal with a dead battery, but Kari and TK were froozen together. She turned the key to AD, and turned the heat to fullblast.   
Kari tryed to move from TK's arms without waking him up, but didn't do it sucessfully.  
I turned on the car, and began our hour long drive back to Odaiba.  
"What time is it?" TK asked.  
"6:30am, but I can't sleep," Kari realized how bad she need to get to a bathroom. As if on cue, there was a Tim Hortans on the cornor, in the middle of no where.  
She got out with TK.   
  
When she was standing looking in the mirror, it felt like she was staring a picture. It wasn't her. She was lost. She felt so safe in TK's arms. She truly did. It was like nothing happened.  
She heard someone knocking at the bathroom door.  
"C'mon Kari, foods hot!" It was TK. Her new Hero. 


	2. Miiko The 3rd

ChoicesChap. 2  
Rated R b/c of Language, Sexual Crap, and Yaoi,   
  
R/R  
~Jade-Chan  
  
Kari sat beside TK and smiled. He got her some Chicken Noodle Soup.  
"Yumm... smells very good!" Kari exclaimed. TK inhaled a bagel.  
"I am straving!" He said. "Hey, what about Miiko?" (Miiko the 3rd) TK said. Kari forgot about her.  
"Uh... she'll eat kibble!" Kari said, and grunded.  
  
After they got on the road again, Kari let TK drive. Now it wasn't akward, but he want to make-out anymore. He kept to himself.  
"Uh... Kari?" He asked.  
"Yeh?" Kari replyed.  
"About last night... I--" TK began  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be like that... I was... in shock..." She slowly replyed.  
"Let me finish. Do you want to forget about last night?" TK said. Kari sighed.  
"No, I don't. Personally found it very romanic!" Kari said.  
"OK... alright! Home sweet home!" TK said, pointing to the giant sign that said "Welcome to Tokyo. The largest city in Japan!"   
It took them another thirty minutes of slicents to get to Kari's.   
"Uh... well, I guess I'll just walk back home..." TK said.  
"Wait! Wanna come inside? I need help in math..." Kari said. *Is that the best she can come up with?* TK thought, and unfouncantly, said.  
"What? I do need help! C'mon in," Kari walked to elevation, and TK followed.  
"So, what are you lost on?" TK asked.  
"Calculus."  
"Oh boy..." He said, as the doors opened again.  
"We can always do something else," Kari said. "Like English."   
  
As Kari opened the door, Miiko mewed like crazy. Kari walked right over, and got her some food.  
"There you go baby girl," Miiko's full name was Miiko the 3rd. Miiko the 1st died when she was about 14. Thats pretty old.  
Her parents got her Miiko the second...  
  
=====Fashback=====  
"Look TK! They got me a new kitty!" This was when they were in grade eight.  
"He's kawaii!" TK said petting him. Kari giggled.  
"He likes you," He began to lick TK's hand, and rolled out in his lap. Kari giggled once more.   
"Oh! I should put him outside on the terrace, thats were we keep the kitty litter now," Kari walked outside with the kitten in her arms, and came back in a flash.  
"So," Kari sat down on the couch. "What did you want to ask me?" TK face turned a shade of red that matched the dress she was wearing.  
"Kari would go --" A screching meow was heard. Kari got up fast, and ran to the terrace.  
"Miiko!" She screamed, "Oh my --" she broke into sobs. TK came running out. Miiko wasn't on the terrace. TK had the guts to look over. As soon as he did, tear poured down his face before he saw the lifeless kitten laying on the green grass below.  
"Kari..." TK began to say, and say one bar was missing on the terrace. Kari was quitlying sobbing. TK hugged her.   
"Its OK," TK got an idea to win her heart. He got up, and Kari was still sobbing. TK walked down the street, to the petshop.  
He browsed though the kittens, and found a extremly kawaii one.  
"How much is this one?" He asked.  
"Uh, hes a cheapy, only $200!" The man said, and TK's eye just about poped out of his eyes.  
"I need this cat, its an ememgerancy!" TK said.  
"What happened?" The store keeper asked.  
"My girl... bestfriend's cat just fell off her balconly... this one looks almost like it, I need it!! But all I have is a $20," TK pulled out his wallet, and flashed the 20.  
"I am extremly sorry, but I cant sell Miika for that little!" The man said.  
"Its a goddamn fucking perfect copy for my girlfriend, bastard! Her cats name was Miiko! That cats name is Miika!!! Look all I got is a 20, I want that cat, and I want it for $20, now do I need to grab anyone else attention, or will you give it too me before I steal it, because this way, you get money," TK was mad beyond what he had ever been.  
"Look you little punk, you get out of my damn store, and NEVER come back!" The man picked up TK and though him out.  
TK went for the back doors.   
"Fine buddy I'll steal Miika," But the doors were locked. He looked around, and saw the human socity.  
TK walked into the store. He browsed around, and a cute little red headcame up to him.  
"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.  
"I am looking for a cat... my best friend just losted hers..." The red smiled.  
"I'll help," She giggled, and winked. TK looked at her funny, and watched her walk for the stair, jijjly her ass. He walked the oppisite way, and saw the man from the pet store bring in some animals.  
"Yeah, Jeenjia had another litter so I need you guys to put down Miika," He said. TK ran over.  
"No wait! I want that cat!" He yelled.  
"Oh you! You're not getting it," The man said.  
"No! Listen Joe, If we can save this cats life, we will, here you go... thats $20," TK handed her a $20, and got Miiko the 3rd in a box.  
  
TK walked in the Kamiya's apartment, a mew came out of Miiko the 3rds tiny kitten lips. Kari walked over to the kitchen, and saw TK with a box.  
"did you bring the body up here?!?" Kari walked to push him out of her house, but he dropped the box, and Kari saw the new kitten.  
"Oh my god..." She picked up the kitten.  
"He-- oh she!" Kari giggled and looked at TK right in the eye. She placed the kitten on the floor and walked over. She was still looking into his eyes, and brought her small arms around him, and brought her lips to TK. TK had wanted this moment so much, he brought his hands to her face.  
The Door opened.  
Tai steped in.  
"Hell-- damn... what are you guys doing?" Tai said. TK pulled away.  
"Zit? No Kari! you're face is clear!" TK looked at thw confused kitten.  
"What the hell is this cat doing in here?" Tai said, picking it up.  
"Uh... look down the terrace..." Tai walked over.  
"What the fuck happened?!?" He screamed.  
"Miiko jumped..." Kari said, and grabbed the kitten. "So, I give you Miiko the 3rd!"  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
  
Short, I know, and that Miiko part was hard for me to write, so I deact this part to all my kittys how didnt make it.  
  
Jasper  
Jacob  
Stinky (Phoenix)  
Speedy  
She-devil  
Norman  
Stubby  
Rosie-Butt (Don't ask)  
No Name  
Nelly  
  
And my dog who just died,  
Lucky. 


End file.
